Coin
A coin is the main currency of Club Penguin and it is used as a legal tender. Fluffy the Fish is engraved on each coin, as well as the number one. They can be unlocked, obtained through, mini games, competitions, and salaries. Coin codes are similar to coins apart from coin codes are in real life which you can redeem items online from Club Penguin toys. When you buy a Club Penguin toy you get a real coin. The coins in Jet Pack Adventure float because of a painted alloy made by Gary the Gadget Guy. Receiving/Earning Coins .]] You can get 500 coins when you create a penguin. You can earn more by these ways: Unlock 500/2500 Coins can be unlocked with coin codes MMCODE11 and MMCODE13, and 1500/2000 coins can be unlocked with a book. Games Coins are earned by playing single or Multiplayer Games. Almost every game (except Card-Jitsu games (excluding snow) and Fall Fair games) provides you with coins after playing it. You can also receive coins by digging in the Gold Mine. The coins you earn is equal to 10% of your total score, and if you have all the stamps for that game then it is doubled. Arguably, the best two games to play are Cart Surfer and Puffle Roundup. Competitions Being selected in a competition will award you with Coins (usually 10,000 Coins). Competitions include clothing, igloo designing and scripture competition. Salary for Special Roles Being a tour guide (and formerly a Secret Agent will earn you 250 coins automatically for each "job" every month). The 'check' is sent to these penguins via postcard monthly starting from May 1, 2009. Now, you can gain 350 coins for being an EPF Agent each month. Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, Clothing, Igloo Upgrades, furniture, and player card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send post cards. However, non members are only allowed limited use of their coins: *Buying Colors for their penguin. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Buy a flag. *Red, Blue Puffles.. *Post Cards. *Food & Bathing supplies for Puffles. *Donation for the certain events, such as Coins for Change or Lighthouse Donation. *To buy Non-Member clothes only. The maximum amount of coins is 1 million. "Ten" coin A "ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found exclusively in the games Jet Pack Adventure and Jetpack Boost, and can also be found when digging for coins in the Cave Mine. It may be a feasible hypothesis to make judgement that "Ten" coins are merely an item which can be traded for ten coins rather than a currency in itself. Prehistoric Coin When penguins traveled back in time during the Prehistoric Party, coins and dinosaur eggs can be seen in the game Dino Dig. The coin was dark blue with a touch of green and was shaped like a pentagon with a hole in the middle. Transfering Coins You're able to transfer coins from three games and one app. *Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force lets you use DS Connection to transfer coins. *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge also lets you use DS Connection to transfer coins. *Club Penguin Game Day! lets you use Nintendo Wii Connection to transfer coins. *The My Penguin App automatically transfers coins to your account when you finish playing games. Coins for Change In December 2007, 2008 , 2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012 there was a Coins for Change program. In the end, more than 2.5 million penguins donated in excess of 2 billion virtual coins they earned playing games on Club Penguin to support the environment, children's health or children in developing countries. Through their virtual donations, the kids directed how much of a $1 million cash donation went to three charitable organizations. Tips Trivia *When starting an account on Club Penguin, players used to get 100 coins, but when the Major Interface & Communications update was released it was changed to 500 coins. *In the Club Penguin Improvement Project, players would start out with 20,000 coins. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, you can use Nintendo W-Fi Connection to upload your coins that you made playing one of the mini-games, clicking on a animated object or doing missions. *When you joined an activity in 101 Days of Fun and any moderator sees you, you would get 1001 coins. *If you comment in the "Reviewed By You!" section of the What's New Blog, you will receive 10,000 coins if your comment is chosen. *Starting June 2013, during the activity Puffle Digging Puffles could dig up coins while taking walks around the island. Members could find exclusive items. *The maximum amount of coins you can have is 1,000,000 (1 million). However, when your puffle digs up coins in Puffle Digging, you can go over the limit of 1 million. When you play a game, you will actually lose coins instead of earning them and return to 1 million (see here). *Gold Puffles can find Chocolate Coins in Treasure!. Gallery Puffle Rescue Coin.png|A coin, as seen in Puffle Rescue. coinemote.png|The Coin Emote. Penguin167.png|A secret agent carrying coins. PizzaCoin.png|A pizza penguin carrying coins. PirateCoin.png|A pirate in Christmas clothes carrying a coin. YellowPenguinCoin.png|A yellow penguin carrying a coin. Penguin173.png|A purple penguin carrying a coin. CoinBag.png|A Coin Bag as seen in the Treasure Book. PenguinwithCoin.png|A blue penguin with a coin. Puffle Pood Icon Chocolatecoin.png|The Chocolate Coin puffle food. See also *Coins for Change *Tickets *Medals References Category:Currency Category:Coins Category:Buried Items